Strip Poker
by astrathnine
Summary: Church. Caboose. A pack of cards and a very daring ending. [RVB, slash]


Caboose chuckled as he picked up the cards he was dealt for this round of strip poker Church decided to start. In reality, all Caboose knew was that these cards were very pretty. Church grinned upon seeing his own cards, and after discarding two; his smirk grew wider than the Cheshire Cat's. He looked up at Caboose.

"It's your discard, rookie."

Church leaned back, his elbows propping him up off the ground, his bare back meeting cold metal and glass, raising Goosebumps on his pale skin. Keeping his hand hidden all the while, though showing off a vast amount of skin in the process (they just don't make undershirts like they used to).

"Uhm. Okay."

Michael studied his hand of cards VERY carefully. So carefully, his brow furrowed, and his bit his lower lip. He laid down three cards he thought were not as pretty as the others, and picked up three, in imitation of his superior.

"Uh. Go fish?"

From the ground, Church raised an eyebrow at his partner. "Something tells me you were lying when you claimed to know how to play poker." he shoved his hand across the floor to where Michael was sitting, and smiled crookedly.

"Royal flush...your turn to show your cards, though I doubt you've gotten anything." Church was in his boxers alone, and so was Caboose. Church because he had fallen asleep in the middle of the game, and Caboose…well, Caboose just didn't know how to play.

"UH. NO. I KNOW HOW TO PLAY. REALLY."

Okay. So he lied. Big deal. He wanted Church to pay attention to him. Lots of people lie when they want attention! He laid down his cards as instructed.

"What do I win?"

Church looked at Michael's hand, then at his boyish and hopeful face, then back at the cards before bursting out laughing.

"Nothing, now lose those boxers."

He laughed even more, and eyes up on Michael, in case he refused

"D'aw. This game is no fun when you're losing," he whined. Mike slipped off his under shorts in a deft movement, and sat back down on the cold, metal floor of Blue base. He noticed that the Banshee in the lower hangar sat nice and polished after Tucker's wonderful buff job, and then he had just, disappeared.

"It is very drafty," commented the rookie idly.

Church raised his eyebrows at Caboose's comment.

"I win."

He eyed Caboose who was...built surprisingly enough. He trained his own eyes to Caboose's, and grinned crookedly.

"What should we do if you lose another round?" his eyes were sparking, because, hey, Tex hadn't been giving him any and a girly boy would do just as well...

"I don't really think we can play another round. I have no clothes left to lose."

Caboose looked at the ground, then levelled his gaze with the glass underneath the flag holder. He idly traced patterns on the floor with a pale index finger. He then suddenly looked up.

"Wait, what exactly do you win if I lost all my clothes anyway?"

Church continued grinning lecherously, before getting up and walking to where Caboose was seated. He leaned down, so that his face was slightly above Caboose's.

"You tell me."

He intentionally let his voice grate lightly, as he whispered it directly into his teammate's ear.

For some really ODD reason, Michael felt REALLY warm, suddenly. Being the kind of person who just blurts out whatever was on his mind, he did.

"Why do I feel really warm?"

Same voice, same place, and Church lets himself fall till he was on his knees and his hands were on Caboose's bare thighs.

"I think your dick does all the talking for it and you that it needs too," he laughed and leered at Caboose, and his semi erect member.

Some kind of primal rush came over the rookie, and because of the close proximity of his superior, he lurched forward and mashed his lips against Leo's.

Church smirked. It always worked on the ladies, and apparently on the girly dudes as well. He lunged forward, pushing Caboose against the cool glass and ravaged his lips, his teeth nipping a little less than gentle and tongue trying to pry through his half pliant lips.

Michael moved against his superior, attempting to accommodate his needs, and his own. Both hands grasped tightly to his superior's head, mangled in his long, shaggy locks of chestnut hair, he moaned. Caboose pulled away sharply, breathing heavily.

"I'm… Confused," he murmured. He was a dude, wasn't he supposed to like girls?

"Then don't think."

He ducked his head and captured Michael's lips again, moving his left hand to tease down his chest, rubbing his nipples lightly before settling above his stomach, leaving feather touches all along his abs.

Michael shivered, and gasped, breaking another kiss.

"No. I'm really confused."

This wasn't his normal state of confusion, no. This was like, uber-confusion. This needed some explaining. The rookie locked his azure eyes with his superior's coffee-gaze.

"Church. I am a guy. Aren't I supposed to like girls?"

Church stopped, annoyed, and answered curtly, "No, the only reason to like a female is for reproductive services, and now that we can clone and produce babies in goddamn test tubes without any actual birth, it is no longer necessary to restrict yourself to the plumper sex." He licked Caboose's neck, and bit down near the junction of neck and jaw, near his ear, leaving a dark red and purple mark. "Can we go back to making out now?"

He blinked. "Okay," he answered timidly. He pressed his lips to Leo's forehead, and sighed, then moved his lips down to Leo's. The rookie nibbled on his superior's lower lip, and gripped tighter into the sweat-drenched locks of brown hair.

Church smiled into the kiss, and opened his mouth, fighting for supremacy with Michael's tongue, he slid his hand down to lightly caress Michael's dick, rubbing and massaging it with its own precum, his other hand snaked around his neck.

Michael felt his face flush crimson, and he leaned his head back when Leo caressed him. Another moan escaped him. His short, spiky, black hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes fluttered shut. The rookie stretched his legs out, encircling one of his superior's. "Leo," he groaned.

Church smirked, and ran his ringers lightly over Michael's head.

"Say my name again." he murmured, once again talking into Michael's ear, he nibbled and ran his tongue up the shell of it, his breath shuddering.

Caboose wrapped an arm around Leo's waist, leaving one in his hair clawing needily at his scalp. He shivered and arched himself against his superior. "Leo," he growled out, guttural in manner.

Church groaned "Michaelllll" in a voice that grew more rough and laced with lust, and dropped his grip of Michael's dick.

Say it again."

He stretched out, grinding his hips against Michael's. Totally used to always being commanded, used, abused, and told what to do and when and how to do it; Caboose obeyed.

"Leo," he moaned and he felt a clothed hardness rub against his own. Michael leaned his head forward, and nibbled at his superior's neck.

Leo nearly screamed when he heard his name again, and with the soft bites at his neck, he was panting, and groaning "MichaelMichaelMichaeee..." his name faded into a string of poorly constructed words, fading to mumbles and moans, and he quickly sat up and yanked off his boxers, and dove back down and ravaged Michael's collarbone for the millionth time.

Caboose began to bite harder at the tender skin of Church's neck, and now his hand that was wrapped around the other's waist, was softly stroking the coarse, dark brown, almost black, hair at the base of his superior's erection. The hand on his head moved to his shoulder, and Caboose hooked a leg up and around the other's waist. Michael pulled away for a second; cloudy-eyed, panting, sweaty and horny as all Hell. He felt different, as if he wasn't "the blue rookie" anymore. With a sigh, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Leo moaned and bucked his hips, needing contact. 'It's been...a long time...' He leaned down and stole "Micccchaeeellll" 's breath again, moaning and needing release beyond all things. The tightening in his stomach was building, and his licks and thrusts were growing more frantic

Michael delved his tongue into Leo's mouth, exploring, learning and memorizing. He grabbed Church's member, and imitated the motions he had earlier had done to him. Hoping that if he liked it, that Church would, too.

Church thrust back his head and HOWLED, coming hard onto Michael's hand. He panted and before collapsing, he lowered his head down to his partner's dick, and held it's base, licking and tasting and sliding his tongue with expertise learned only from receiving.

Leo had come and was on him so fast; Michael barely had time to blink. With everything so fast, he yelped Leo's name, and shot fast into his superior's mouth and surprised himself. He breathed out heavily and fell back against the metal of the base. "Guh."

Leo blanched at the taste, slightly bitter, slightly sweet...(considering he mostly ate sugar, it made sense), and swallowed anyway, come dripping from the corner of his lips, and he licked them subconsciously.

"Guh indeed," Church muttered, and rolled off of Michael, and pulled him into a cuddle, 'Never cuddled with Tex. She was a bitch like that, fuck and run...'

"Mmm," Caboose murred languidly. He snuggled against his superior, looking for warmth. "Tex knew how to fix Shelia. She was nice."

Crap, did he say that out loud…?

"Nice until she took your wallet and slept around with other guys so she could take THEIR wallets," he said pointedly. He sighed and idly played with Michael's ebony hair, and thought briefly before dozing off lightly, that it'd be a good idea to get suited up again before someone walked in... And then he didn't care, because he was content, and felt an imperfect bliss that he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

--

MEANWHILE:

Tucker bit his lip to keep from moaning. He thrust up into his own hands, and the moans and screams coming from inside the base weren't really helping his loneliness or his erection. He let a groan slip out, and with a final thrust, he came and he leaned back against the rock. He flung is right arm over his face, and groaned in disappointment. Jesus, couldn't they keep it down in there? Church and Tex sure were in a hurry to get it on.

Tucker paused in mid thought, and looked out from behind his rock, spying a dozing Tex. He pulled his head back behind the rock (the sun was bright and in his eyes otherwise), and blinked. If Tex was outside, and Church was inside, and so was…Caboose? He had been masturbating to CHURCH and CABOOSE getting it on!

"JESUS! WE'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR WAY TOO GODDAMN LONG."


End file.
